I Promise
by Hayden2119
Summary: This is a Misa Fanfiction showing them work on coming together. COMMENT!


This is a Prison Break Fan Fiction. I do not own any of the characters.

**I Promise**

Michael had been out of jail precisely three weeks. The first call he had made was to Sara. When he called her she was a little bit uneasy to talk to him after everything that had happened between the two. Sara had hung up the phone after saying that she wasn't ready to speak to him yet and that him calling her just made her feel sad and confused, obviously stating that this was all to soon for her although it had been nearly three years.Michael was so lonely for her so he decided to pick up the phone and call her one last time.

"Hello?"

"Sara, it's me."

"Oh, well I can't really talk right now."

"Sara, please listen to me. We were fine when I got arrested. We were at a good place. I can not live without you. What am I going to do if I can not ever see you again?"

"Michael, this is all too soon. I am willing to meet up with you but no where public. I am seeing some one and every body knows you and I can not be judged when as of right now people accept me."

"Okay, well then why don't I stop by your house? Or you stop by mine?"

"You can come here around four because I am going out at six. Does that work?"

"Yes, I will be there soon!"

Sara knew that the moment she saw him her heart would stop and she would fall into what ever he was planning to win her back. She was also extremely nervous and didn't know what to wear. Michael had never seen her wearing something extravagant but still she felt she needed to look presentable. She picked out a pair of jeans and a blue top that tied around her neck. She curled her hair and applied makeup. The last time they were together they had made out on the train and she had professed her love for him with him replying that he felt the same way. Just hours later he was caught and she didn't understand why. She also didn't understand why she was mad at him. If it was because he was gone for three years or if it was just because she knew that whenever they were involved it never lasts and something tears them apart leaving her stranded and alone.

Michael was out of his mind to see her. He was not even sure exactly what he would say to her. He put on jeans and a tight black shirt. His clothes were limited and although he was out of prison for three weeks he still had not gone shopping. He was ready and got a cab to her apartment.

Sara heard the knock at the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Michael gave her this smile this smile that made her knees go week. Just look at him she thought to herself. He is gorgeous, how could I have lived without him all this time?

"Hi!" Sara said trying to not act over giddy to see him.

"Hello Sara." Michael replied. He put an arm around her and pulled her in for a tight yet friendly embrace. Sara pulled away cautiously afraid to let in.

"I always tried to imagine what your apartment looked like." Michael said as he looked around. It was basically plain and looked somewhat lonely. He saw a picture frames and stared into them, seeing a picture of her family, her and her father, her and a group of friends, and lastly her and some guy. This made him instantly turn away. Sara saw him and felt bad but also it helped her keep her guard up.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sara asked.

"Oh Sara, I want to be with you! This hurts me that you are so distant but I don't think that you understand how hard this is for me. I can not go on with out you. Every moment I was in prison I thought of you and every second I was miserable."

"Michael, I wish I could be with you but I have moved on. My life is at where it needs to be. I am working again. I have met many new friends and even a boyfriend. I suppose we can be friends but I can't possible go into a relationship with you right now. Not until I know that you are not going anywhere!"

"Who is he?"

"Excuse me? You have no right to ask about him!"

"Who is he Sara? I have a right to know who I am losing to!"

"His name is Kevin. He is a doctor at Northwestern like me. He is a gentleman and treats me with respect."

"Are you saying I didn't treat you with respect?" Michael asked.

"You lied to me. Put me in a terrible situation that ruined my life. My father died and so did your brother the point in your mission to ruin everyone else's life." Michael put his head down and could not hear these words from yet another person's mouth.

"I am sorry Sara, and I will never bother you again!" With that said he opened the door and walked out of the apartment. Sara watched him go and it broke her.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
